<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn by winterschild11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036372">Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild11/pseuds/winterschild11'>winterschild11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Time Rush (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild11/pseuds/winterschild11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One word was all it took for him to want to leave this world. What will it take to bring him back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story is dedicated to my friends, past and present, who are still in my life and those who moved on. You all made an impact, you all meant more than words can say. You have made up my whole world, and pieces that have fallen off will always be mourned.</p><p> </p><p>This is a sequel/continuation of my story, One Sentence, so I recommend reading it first. Also, if you read Those You Trust, you may remember a character from that book.</p><p>
  <strong>Dawn</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The past is but the beginning of a beginning, and all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn. ~ H.G. Wells</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The early morning was a special time of day for Kendall Knight. He had always been an early riser, a habit that came from getting up when his dad did every morning. They would get up and make breakfast, watch cartoons, and if it was Will's day off, go skating or fishing, depending on the season. Often times, Antonio and Carlos would join them, even though Carlos was not really a morning person and would fall back to sleep in the car, on the lakeshore, or even on the bench at the park.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While he loved being with Papi G and Carlos, he loved the times he was alone with his dad the most. They would talk about anything that popped into the little boy's head, Will doing his best to explain things to his curious son. Will would tell him stories of his childhood or read from one of his many books, and they would talk about them all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will loved the classics and read stories by Mark Twain, Rudyard Kipling, and Roald Dahl to Kendall, and he loved it. One of Will's favourite authors was H.G. Wells and Kendall remembered his dad sitting on the porch swing and Kendall climbed up next to him and looked at the strange drawings in the book. Will read a little of it to him, and even though he didn't really understand the story, it was perfect, because his dad was sitting there with his arm around his shoulders and explaining words he still didn't understand after Will told him what they meant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For his birthday one year, Antonio had given Will a framed print with a copy of his favourite quote by H.G. Wells, and it had hung in Will's office until Jen sold their house after his death. After they moved, Kendall found it in one of the boxes of Will's books, and he took it and set it on his desk. He looked at it often and came to understand the meaning as he got older.</em>
</p><hr/><p>He had walked for hours, lost in the thoughts that weighed so heavily on him. At first, he had thought to go to the Garcias', but remembered Carlos was out with James. He considered going to speak to Antonio but didn't want his mom and Antonio to get into an argument, although there was always the chance Antonio would agree with Jen. Maybe he was just lazy and being difficult. Plus, he didn't want his godfather always fighting his battles for him. He was supposed to be the man of the house, whatever that meant. So, he walked to the school and around the grounds, then to the ice rink, and then to the pond in the park. He sat under the oak tree for quite some time, remembering the times they had all gone skating, practicing for hockey, or just hanging out together. Now, his friends were moving on and leaving him behind and he didn't know what to do.</p><p><em>They don't want me anymore, </em>he thought.</p><p>He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter. It was extremely cold for late October, the wind was blowing, and looked like it might snow. <em>The first snow of the season,</em> he thought<em>.</em> He sighed as he got up and started through the park. He had decided on his destination and had about five miles to go before the sun came up and he wanted to be there before then.</p><hr/><p>"Carlos, slow down I can't understand you!" Antonio instructed.</p><p>"He's gone, Papi! He ran away and left everything," Carlos said, trying not to panic anymore than he already was.</p><p>"What do you mean by, everything?"</p><p>"H-His phone, his wallet, e-everything! H-He left a note, Papi. He left a note b-because he thinks nobody cares anymore."</p><p>"Why would he think that?" Antonio asked, trying to stay calm as he got into his car.</p><p>"He got into a f-fight with Mama K and her boyfriend. Then Logan c-couldn't talk to him, and then James and me had dates, and then James said he was going to hang out with guys from s-school today," Carlos said, choking back a sob.</p><p>"What has gotten into you boys?" Antonio asked as he neared the Knight home.</p><p>"James was trying to tell him we should hang out t-today, but his phone died and Kendall never answered so James left a message and we came over this morning and he was gone and we found the note and I'm scared, Papi," Carlos rushed out, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Alright, we'll find him and then I think everyone needs to sit down and talk things out," Antonio told him as he pulled into the Knight's driveway.</p><hr/><p>It was still dark as Kendall climbed the gate. He had almost lost his grip because of the snow but managed to pull himself over the wrought iron monstrosity. He landed on his feet, but slid, turning his ankle as he tried to remain upright.</p><p>"Just perfect," he said, feeling pain as he put weight on it. He took a deep breath and ignored it as he started walking.</p><p>His fingers were tingling because of the cold but he didn't pay attention to it. He thought back on the conversations of the previous evening and fought back tears. He continued to make his way up the winding dirt road, there was very little light, but he knew the way.</p><hr/><p>Antonio knocked and Jen opened the door. He could tell she was trying not to cry as he went inside. "Honey, what happened?" he asked.</p><p>She shook her head and hugged him.</p><p>"Papi!" Carlos yelled, running over to him and throwing his arms around Jen and his dad.</p><p>"Alright, we need to figure out what's happened," Antonio said, guiding his son and Jen over to the couch. "Where are James and Logan?"</p><p>"James is in Kendall's room and I think Logan is at home because James asked Kendall to call him and tell him we were all going to hang out t-today," Carlos told him.</p><p>"Maybe he's at Logan's?" Antonio suggested.</p><p>Jen shook her head. "I already called Jo, he isn't there."</p><p>"Has anything happened that would make him run away?" Antonio asked.</p><p>Jen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He was upset last night because I asked him to do the marketing. Rick surprised me with theatre tickets and I didn't know we were going to be out so late last night."</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"That he didn't want to go back out because he had just gotten home from work. He said something about dinner having gone bad and I told him to go buy dinner and I would pay him back. He said he didn't want to go, that he had already had cereal. I-I got upset with him and told him to do it because Katie and Molly were going to be here about ten and I wouldn't have time to go. Then he said something about how he would take care of it, like always, and I lost my temper," Jen told him, trying not to cry again.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"No, he hung up and must have turned off his phone because he didn't answer after that. I got home and saw the groceries, so he must have gone out," Jen said.</p><p>"Did you see him?"</p><p>"No, we didn't get back until after one, his door was closed and I thought he was sleeping," Jen said, starting to cry.</p><p>"Okay, Carlos go get James," Antonio said.</p><p>Carlos stood up. "P-Papi, you should come. T-There are papers all over the place and the note is u-up there."</p><p>Antonio looked at Jen, who nodded. He stood up and followed Carlos upstairs to Kendall's room.</p><p>They found James on his knees, slowly picking up the papers and neatly stacking them on the floor next to him. He looked up when they came in. "This is all my fault," he said softly.</p><p>"Talk to me," Antonio said as he knelt next to the teen and picked up the papers.</p><p>"H-He just wanted to hang out. He s-said he misses us and I was so mean to him," James said, not looking at Antonio.</p><p>"How were you mean?"</p><p>"I t-told him he acts like a kid and only likes to do kid t-things and we're growing up. T-Then he said he misses us because we never d-do anything anymore and we don't. I was trying to t-tell him he was right and we should all get together today, but my damn phone died! As soon as I found my c-charger I sent him the text, but now it's too late!" James said, holding out the note Kendall had left.</p><p>Antonio took the note and read it. "What do the others say?"</p><p>"J-Just different things," James said, handing them to him.</p><p>Antonio looked through them, his concern growing more and more.</p><p>
  <em>I hate work</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a loser</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Calculus is pointless</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lonely</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hates me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So tired of everything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chocolate chips</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why should I bother anymore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rick is a giant turd</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friendship</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What's the point</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fail, fail, fail</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why should I care if you don't</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate tuna casserole!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dawn, the most beautiful and loneliest time of the day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody is ever around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish it would snow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want my dad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Powerpuff Girls are creepy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Useless</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doug Hanssen is a jerk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lies, broken promises, regrets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everybody leaves</em>
</p><p>Antonio sighed sadly as he went through the papers again. He looked over at Kendall's desk and saw the framed print he had given Will. "Damn it," he said softly.</p><p>"What is it, Papi?" Carlos asked as Antonio ran out the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" James said as he and Carlos followed.</p><p>Antonio got downstairs and stopped in the living room where Jen was waiting. "Tonio?" She asked.</p><p>"I know where he is. Call Sylvia and Brooke and have them come over, and then call Jo and have her bring Logan here," Antonio said, heading for the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" She called after him.</p><p>"I'm going to go get him and then the boys need to work this out," he said, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Work what out?" Jen asked, looking at James and Carlos.</p><hr/><p>By the time Kendall got up the hill, his ankle was throbbing. He stopped for a moment to get his bearings and then picked up his pace when he saw he was close to his destination. He made his way across the grounds until he reached the dark, granite stone. He sat down with his back against the stone, relieved to take the pressure off his ankle. It was still dark, but Kendall could see the sky starting to lighten a bit in the east. He leaned his head back against the stone and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm so tired."</p><p>A few minutes later his eyes were still closed, and he smiled a little as he sensed someone sit down next to him.</p><p>"What are you doing, sitting here in the snow, Little Man?" A soft voice asked.</p><p>"I wanted to see the sunrise here today," Kendall said, opening his eyes.</p><p>"Well, this is an incredible view and it looks like it's going to be a beautiful dawn, but it's a little cold to come clear out here just to see it."</p><p>"I'm fine, and today's a special day," Kendall said. It had stopped snowing and he could see the sky changing colours as the sun started to rise. The horizon was streaked with orange and red, the clouds moving lazily through the sky.</p><p>"Are you really fine?"</p><p>"I am now," Kendall said softly.</p><p>"So, what's going on with you?"</p><p>Kendall just shook his head. "I'm fine."</p><p>"You know I don't believe that, right?"</p><p>Kendall sighed. "I'm just tired."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"Everything. School, work, home, I don't even care about hockey anymore," Kendall told him.</p><p>"That sounds pretty serious to me. Why do you feel that way?"</p><p>Kendall shook his head again. "I don't know. It just seems like everything is so hard right now. Everyone is so busy with things and nobody has time for me. Mom is either happy because she's going out and doing more, or yelling because she wants me to do another chore I don't have time to do."</p><p>"Is she dating someone?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, and I'm glad he's nice to her and can take her out to do all the things we can't afford to do, but it's like she forgets she's the mom. I'm tired of having to take care of everything at home on top of everything else. I want her to be happy…but I want her to be happy with Katie and me, too. Does that make sense?" Kendall asked.</p><p>"It makes perfect sense. Have you tried talking to her about it?"</p><p>"What's the point? She just gets upset then Rick gets all snarky about things," Kendall said.</p><p>"Is this Rick nice to you and Katie?"</p><p>Kendall shrugged. "I don't think he really cares, he's just glad I can be a built-in babysitter. He never wants to do anything with either of us, mom said that's because he's not used to kids."</p><p>"How is Katie doing with all of this?"</p><p>"She's okay, she ignores him," Kendall said.</p><p>"What's going on at work?"</p><p>Kendall rolled his eyes. "Doug Hanssen is a jerk and is always trying to me into trouble. He keeps switching the schedule around, even though he knows I can only work certain times, and then threatens to fire me if I don't show up. I had to send him a copy of the state regulations and he got really mad, so now I mostly gather carts, clean the bathrooms, and last week he made me scrub out the dumpster with bleach."</p><p>"Why would he have you scrub out the dumpster? It's for trash and the city owns it."</p><p>"Because Mr. Hanssen was in the day before and had me help him do a partial inventory, so Doug had to cover the front and get the carts."</p><p>"Maybe you should look for a different job."</p><p>"There aren't that many that will hire someone my age," Kendall said.</p><p>"Well, why don't you wait for another year or so, that way you can concentrate on school and hockey," he suggested.</p><p>Kendall shook his head. "If I don't work, I can't afford to play hockey. Things are already pretty tight and Katie started taking ice skating lessons, it wouldn't be fair to her."</p><p>"Is she good?"</p><p>Kendall smiled a little. "She really is. She's already in advanced because she learned all of the basics before she even started taking lessons."</p><p>"Have you tried talking to Mr. Hanssen?"</p><p>"No, they just retired and I know he would come back and take over again," Kendall said."</p><p>"Why is that a bad thing? He could always work until he found a decent manager."</p><p>"He had a heart attack last summer and is supposed to take it easy. I wish he would hire a new manager, but he's trying to help Doug and he is family."</p><p>"Family isn't always easy."</p><p>"No," Kendall said, as his eyes started to blur with tears.</p><p>He felt an arm go around his shoulders and a hand with cool fingers wrapped securely around his wrist. Kendall leaned into him as he choked back a sob.</p><p>'What's going on with you?" He whispered, pulling the teen close.</p><p>"N-Nobody is ever there anymore. James and C-Carlos are dating now and when they do have time off, they spend it with new friends. Logan is taking extra classes and tutoring on the side, so he doesn't have time either. He was s-supposed to help me before finals but he forgot and I t-think I failed calculus."</p><p>"Why didn't you just call and remind him?"</p><p>"I d-did call, but he was tutoring someone else and they can afford to pay him and I can't," Kendall told him.</p><p>"Does he usually charge you?"</p><p>"N-No, but he's saving for medical school and I w-won't push my way in so he loses that money."</p><p>"Have you talked to Carlos and James about any of this?"</p><p>"I tried last night but James said I act like a kid and that he's hanging out with his other friends today. I told him I j-just missed them and he never answered."</p><p>Kendall felt himself being pulled closer. "I know things are hard right now, but they'll get better. I think your brothers are just growing up and they're developing new interests, meeting new people, but they'll always come home."</p><p>Kendall shook his head."You know how they say, quality time over quantity time?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I don't get either anymore, they've all moved on and left me behind."</p><p>"I don't think that's true, you boys are brothers and are always there for each other."</p><p>"Maybe before, not now. We don't even hang out after practice or games anymore, everyone is too busy. James started playing football and they won their first game. He was amazing and made the winning touchdown. After the game, I went to find him because I thought I'd take him out to celebrate. I waited for him and when he came out I told him how great he was. He said, thanks and just kept walking. I heard one of his new friends ask who I was…he said, just a friend. He wouldn't even stop to talk to me, it feels like I don't matter anymore."</p><p>"That wasn't very nice," he said softly.</p><p>"I just miss them. I wish things were like they were before when we all promised to always be there," Kendall said.</p><p>"I know. Have you tried talking to Papi about how you feel?"</p><p>"No. Look at the sky, it looks like it's on fire," Kendall said, pointing at the sun coming up.</p><p>"It does, and now I have to go, but I want you to do something for me."</p><p>"I don't want you to go," Kendall said, clutching at the strong arm that was holding him up.</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>Kendall looked up into the green eyes that were a mirror image of his own. He could feel tears running down his cheeks and cool fingers wiped them away.</p><p>"I want you to talk to your Papi. I want you to tell him how you feel and what's going on, he will help."</p><p>"I want to stay with you," Kendall said stubbornly.</p><p>"I know you do, but now is not the time. I will always be with you. If you need me, go to the oak tree, it's closer, and talk to me. I will always be there, waiting."</p><p>"I know what the quote means, now," Kendall said, suddenly feeling very tired.</p><p>"What quote?"</p><p>"The one Papi gave you."</p><p>"Do you?'</p><p>Kendall nodded. It means, dawn is the beginning of the night, and birth is the beginning of death."</p><p>He smiled. "Yes."</p><p>"So, why can't I just stay if the night is coming anyway?" Kendall asked.</p><p>"Because there is SO much more in-between. So many good things are going to happen, you're going to have so many adventures, so many opportunities, and I don't want you to miss out on any of those things. I know things are hard, they have been for a couple of years, but you have been so strong through it all and I am so proud of you. I don't want you to miss all the happy things that are coming, because you've earned that happiness. Your brothers will listen, if not, do what I used to do to Papi."</p><p>"What d-did you do?"</p><p>"I pinned him down and threatened to drool on his face if he didn't listen."</p><p>"Gross," Kendall said.</p><p>"It always worked, your Papi doesn't handle that kind of thing very well. Can you imagine James in that position?" He chuckled.</p><p>"He would totally freak out," Kendall agreed.</p><p>"Do whatever it takes to get through to them. You are all stubborn little monsters, but I know you love each other."</p><p>"I'm so tired, I d-don't know anything anymore," Kendall told him.</p><p>"I know, but give it one more day. For me?"</p><p>Kendall choked back another sob. "I m-miss you so much!"</p><p>Will kissed the top of his head. "I'm always here, Little Man. Just promise me you'll live for the dawn, twilight will come soon enough."</p><p>"I promise. Are you l-leaving now?" Kendall asked as his eyelids got heavy.</p><p>"I'll wait until your Papi comes."</p><p>"Okay." Kendall sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p><em>Hurry, Tonio, </em>Will thought.</p><hr/><p>Antonio got into his car and pulled out of the Knight's driveway. He hit speed dial on his phone and called the station.</p><p>"Shakopee Police Station, Johnson speaking."</p><p>"Johnson, I need you to patch me through to the cemetery off I-169."</p><p>"Sure thing, Chief, give me a minute."</p><p>A moment later Johnson answered. "Chief, I have Ms. Blaine for you."</p><p>"How can I help you, Chief Garcia?"</p><p>"I think my godson may be there and I need someone to check, but not approach him. He's not going to do any damage, he just misses his dad. I'm on my way there now."</p><p>"We just opened the gates and no one has come through, yet," she told him.</p><p>"He wouldn't have waited for you to open."</p><p>"Alright, where would he be?" She asked.</p><p>"On the eastern side of the Honour Gardens, his dad is buried there on the hill overlooking the river," Antonio told her.</p><p>"What's his father's name?"</p><p>"William Knight."</p><p>"I'll send someone up there, although I don't see how he could possibly have gotten in, the gates are ten feet high."</p><p>"You don't know my godson," Antonio told her.</p><p>"I'll send one of the caretakers up, when will you be here?" She asked.</p><p>"I'm about ten minutes out."</p><p>"Alright, do you want me to call if we see him?"</p><p>"If you could call the station, that would be great," Antonio said, giving her the number.</p><p>"I'm sending someone now," she said.</p><p>"Thank you, I'll be there soon," Antonio said and ended the call. Next, he called Sylvia.</p><p>"Antonio, what's going on? Jen just called in tears, and I'm on my way there now."</p><p>Antonio quickly filled her in on what he knew. "Honey, I need you to call Claudia and see if she's available today."</p><p>"Is it that bad?"</p><p>"I think the boys need some guidance and she's the best one for that job," he told her. "Do you know if Jen called Brooke and Jo?"</p><p>"I don't know, I'll call them and make sure they're going over," Sylvia said.</p><p>"Okay honey, thanks." Antonio's phone beeped. "I've got another call, but we'll see you soon."</p><p>"Okay," Sylvia said, ending the call.</p><p>"Garcia," Antonio answered, as he pulled through the wrought iron gates.</p><p>"Chief, it's Johnson. Ms. Blaine called and Kendall's there."</p><p>"Okay, good. I just got here."</p><p>"Boss, she said he's sitting there, and…" Johnson said, words catching in his throat.</p><p>"And, what?" Antonio asked, his heart starting to race.</p><p>"She said you should hurry."</p><p>Antonio ended the call and sped up, cursing when he hit the dirt road and had to slow down. A couple of minutes later he had reached the top and turned down the road to the Honour Gardens. He saw a cart and a car parked just on the west side of the garden, pulled over and parked next to them. A man in coveralls and a woman wearing a dress coat were standing by the car looking towards Will's grave, they turned and looked at him.</p><p>"I'm Antonio Garcia."</p><p>"I'm June Blaine, this is our groundskeeper, Joe Marks. Joe found him and called me because he wasn't moving. I drove up, he still hasn't moved at all," she said pointing across the grounds.</p><p>Antonio started off at a run but slowed as he neared Will's grave. Kendall was curled up, leaning against the dark granite tombstone, his eyes were closed.</p><p>"Kendall?" Antonio called out softly as he reached the teen. He knelt next to him and that's when he saw the blood. "No, no, no! Mijo, please wake up," he said pulling him into his arms. He saw blood on the snow next to the boy and on the right sleeve of his jacket. He pushed the boy's sleeves up and he found blood on Kendall's right hand, but no wounds.</p><p>He felt for a pulse and found a faint one. Antonio picked him up and started for the car. "Open my door, please!"</p><p>Joe quickly opened the passenger side door for him. Antonio put Kendall in the seat and wrapped the seat belt around him, he closed the door and ran for the other side. "I need you to call the hospital and tell them I'm bringing in a fifteen-year-old boy suffering from severe hypothermia and possible blood loss."</p><p>"I will," June said, taking her phone out of her pocket.</p><p>Antonio opened his door, grabbed the police light from the center console, and put it on the roof. He got in and quickly pulled out. He turned the heat on high and as soon as he got to the main road, he turned on the lights.</p><hr/><p>Antonio got to the hospital about fifteen minutes later. The inside of his car felt like a sauna, but when he checked Kendall, he was still cold to the touch. He pulled into the emergency room parking lot and parked by the door, ignoring the attendant who told him he couldn't park there. He jumped out and ran around to the passenger side and got Kendall out. He tossed his keys to the attendant. "Park it and bring me the keys," he ordered.</p><p>He went inside and up to the desk. "My name is Chief Garcia and someone called in about a boy with hypothermia."</p><p>The nurse nodded and called for an orderly who quickly brought a gurney. "Room four, Dr. Mason will be right there," she told Antonio.</p><p>"Thank you," he said, laying Kendall on the gurney and following the orderly.</p><p>The orderly pushed the gurney into one of the rooms and a nurse immediately started taking Kendall's vital signs and then started pulling out supplies.</p><p>The doctor came in a moment later and quickly read over the nurse's notes. He listened to Kendall's heart and checked his fingers. "Do we have a medical history?"</p><p>"Not yet, Dr. Mason," the nurse said.</p><p>"He's been here before, his name is Kendall Knight, his doctor is Anna Sharpe," Antonio told him.</p><p>"Is he your son?" Dr. Mason asked.</p><p>"My godson."</p><p>"Does he have any known medical issues?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"His temperature is 87°, do you know how long he was out in this weather?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, but it was for several hours. The last time anyone heard from him was about 9:30 last night," Antonio told him.</p><p>"Have someone call and get his records, and get him into a gown. Then get him started on warmed IV fluids - saline with dextrose, then we'll switch to regular saline. Get him under a warming blanket and lets put him on humidified O2. I want a full blood panel, including electrolytes and hematocrit," Dr. Mason ordered.</p><p>"Yes, doctor," the nurse said, grabbing the phone and calling for help.</p><p>"You need to check him for any wounds. There was blood on the ground around him, but I didn't take the time to check him over thoroughly," Antonio told Dr. Mason.</p><p>"There's blood on his jacket," the nurse said as she pulled it off.</p><p>"Perhaps you should wait outside," Dr. Mason said to Antonio.</p><p>"I'm a cop and I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Where did you find him?" Dr. Mason asked.</p><p>"The cemetery, he was visiting his dad's grave."</p><p>"Has he shown any signs of depression?"</p><p>Antonio shook his head. "I don't know, I haven't been around a lot lately, but we found some papers he had written, and it seems like he's been having trouble dealing with a few things. I need to call his mom, she would know more."</p><p>"I don't see any wounds, but there are a couple of strange scars on his wrist," the nurse said.</p><p>Dr. Mason went over and looked. "Those are strange, have you seen these before?" He asked Antonio.</p><p>Antonio looked and shook his head. "I've never seen those before."</p><p>Dr. Mason gently rubbed his thumb over the area. "It almost looks like a cold cauterization of some kind."</p><p>Antonio picked up Kendall's jacket and started going through the pockets. "Oh Mijo, what have you done?" he whispered as he found a small Swiss Army knife with blood on it.</p><hr/><p>Sylvia was talking with Jen, Brooke, and Joanna when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and answered. "Antonio, did you find him?"</p><p>"Yes, honey. Is Claudia there?"</p><p>"Not yet, she'll be here in about an hour."</p><p>"Who is there?"</p><p>"Jo, Brooke, and the kids. Rick will be over later."</p><p>"Where are the kids?"</p><p>"In Kendall's room, watching a game," she told him.</p><p>"Okay honey, can you put me on speaker?" Antonio asked.</p><p>"Okay," Sylvia said, hitting the speaker button and setting her phone on the table.</p><p>"Did you find him?" Jen asked, feeling anxious as a sense of Déjà vu started to set in.</p><p>"Yes, I have him. He walked out to the cemetery and I found him with Will. I brought him to the hospital because he's suffering from exposure and the doctor is putting him on warmed fluids and oxygen, trying to get his temperature up. They're going to be moving him to a private room in a few minutes."</p><p>"Oh my God," Jen said, trying not to cry.</p><p>Jo and Brooke both put an arm around her.</p><p>"I need to get over there," Jen said going to stand.</p><p>"Wait until Antonio has finished," Brooke said.</p><p>Jen nodded. "W-What else?"</p><p>"Honey, he's unconscious and his temperature is really low. The doctor said as soon as his temperature comes up, he should stabilize. We're lucky he was wearing the appropriate clothing, and his boots, because there's no sign of frostbite. I'm concerned about his emotional state because he felt the need to walk clear out there in this weather," Antonio said carefully.</p><p>"W-What do you mean?" Jen asked.</p><p>"We'll talk about it when you get here, but he's alright at the moment. I'm going to call Claudia and talk to her before she gets there because I know the boys are feeling guilty right now and she can help them. I also need you to set aside the papers Kendall wrote, so she can read them. Where is Katie?"</p><p>"She's upstairs with the boys," Joanna said.</p><p>"Alright, why don't you bring her with you and we'll have the boys come after Claudia's talked to them," Antonio suggested.</p><p>Jen nodded. "O-Okay, she'll want to see him anyway."</p><p>"I'll go get her," Joanna said, standing up.</p><p>"Thank you," Jen said, taking a couple of deep breaths.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Sylvia asked.</p><p>Jen nodded again.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Antonio asked.</p><p>"Just a little queasy," Jen said.</p><p>Sylvia got up and grabbed a glass. She filled it with water and held it out to her friend. "Slow sips."</p><p>Jen nodded and took the glass. She was shaking so Sylvia reached over and steadied her hand.</p><p>"Honey?" Antonio said.</p><p>"She's okay. I'm going to go get the car so we can head over," Sylvia said picking up her phone and turning off the speaker.</p><p>"Is she really alright?" Antonio asked.</p><p>"I think it's shock, but she should calm down once we get there," Sylvia told him as she grabbed her coat.</p><p>"I hope so." He sighed.</p><hr/><p>Joanna knocked on Kendall's door and then slowly opened it. Logan and James were sitting on the floor watching the game, although each one seemed distracted. Katie was sitting on the bed, playing a handheld video game, Carlos watching her progress.</p><p>She smiled softly. "Hey, how are you all holding up?"</p><p>They all looked at her and she saw fear and guilt in the boys' eyes. She took a deep breath and went in, closing the door behind her. She went over and sat down next to Katie. She put her arm around the little girl. "How are you, my little love?"</p><p>"Did Papi find my brother yet?" Katie asked quietly.</p><p>"That's why I came up. Papa G found him and…"</p><p>All of them started bombarding her with questions. "Is he okay? Where was he? Did he say why he ran away? Is Papi bringing him home?"</p><p>She held up her hands. "Shh, give me a chance to answer."</p><p>"Is he okay?" Logan repeated.</p><p>"I think he's going to be fine. Papa G took him to the hospital because he was out in the cold too long. Mama G is going to take Mama K there and we'll go visit later."</p><p>"I'm going," Katie stated.</p><p>"Yes, you are. They're waiting for you downstairs, so go get your coat and boots on," Jo said.</p><p>Katie jumped up and ran for the door.</p><p>"What about us?" James asked.</p><p>"Yeah, why can't we go now? We've been worried all day," Carlos said.</p><p>We will all go visit later, but Claudia is coming over to discuss a few things," Jo told them</p><p>"Are we in trouble?" Logan asked.</p><p>She hugged him. "Of course not, she wants to talk to you about Kendall and maybe find out what's going on with him."</p><p>"It sounds like he's depressed," Logan said quietly.</p><p>"Maybe," Jo agreed.</p><p>"It's our fault, we've been ignoring him," James said.</p><p>"And we haven't been very nice, either." Carlos sighed.</p><p>"No, Los, I haven't been very nice. I called him a little kid just because he wanted to hang out and watch horror movies," James told him.</p><p>"Alright, let's stop the blame for now. I think there's probably a lot more to it than that, so let's wait for Claudia, " Jo suggested.</p><p>"When will she be here?" Logan asked.</p><p>"Soon, and then we'll go see Kendall," Jo said.</p><p>"It'll be nice to see Claudia, we haven't seen her in a long time," Carlos said, smiling a little.</p><p>"Yeah…great," James said.</p><p>"James, try to stay positive. Everything will be alright, but we do need to figure out what's going on," Joanna told him.</p><p>"I'll try." He sighed.</p><p>"Okay, why don't you finish watching the game and I'll send her up when she gets here," Jo said, opening the door.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom," Logan said.</p><p>"Everything's going to fine," Joanna promised.</p><p>"I hope so," Carlos said.</p><p>"It will. Let me know if you need anything," Jo said, closing the door behind her.</p><p>"How bad do you think the exposure is?" Carlos asked Logan.</p><p>Logan shook his head. "I don't know, it depends on what he was wearing, how long he was out, and if he was under some kind of covering."</p><p>"But how bad<em> could </em>it be," Carlos asked.</p><p>"I don't know! I don't even know what's going on!" Logan yelled.</p><p>"I shouldn't have said what I said," James said, sitting down on the bed.</p><p>"What did you say?" Logan asked.</p><p>"I told him maybe we could hang out when he grows up more."</p><p>"Are you serious? Why would you say something like that?" Logan asked angrily.</p><p>"I don't know! Because he still likes to do kid things?" James yelled back.</p><p>"So do you!" Logan said.</p><p>"Not when I'm on a date," James said defensively.</p><p>"Or, hanging out with the other guys," Carlos said quietly.</p><p>"You do it too!" James snapped.</p><p>"I know that! But, Kendall was right, we never hang out anymore. We really don't do anything together anymore, except you and me. We're best friends, brothers and maybe he feels like he's losing us," Carlos told him.</p><p>"Maybe we're all losing each other," Logan said quietly.</p><p>"What?" James asked.</p><p>"Carlos is right, you guys are always off doing things. Kendall is either working, or at school or hockey, and I'm always studying or tutoring someone. We don't make time for each other anymore," Logan said.</p><p>"We have to grow up," James said.</p><p>"But that doesn't mean we have to grow away from each other. When was the last time we went out after a game, or even hung out to watch a game? We haven't gone to a movie, or skating, or anything in a really long time," Carlos said sadly.</p><p>Logan sat down and put his head in his hands. "Damn it, the test."</p><p>"What test?" Carlos asked.</p><p>"Calculus. I'm a terrible friend, I promised to help him study and the test was last week. He even called but I was busy helping Zack and I never called him back."</p><p>"Well, it seems like you've figured out what the problem is, now, how do we fix it?" Claudia asked, standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Claudia!" Carlos said, jumping up and throwing his arms around her.</p><p>"Hello, babies. My goodness, you have all gotten so tall in the last few months."</p><p>"Height doesn't necessarily mean maturity." Logan sighed miserably.</p><p>Claudia smiled at him. "No, it doesn't but realizing there's a problem does. So, why don't we put our heads together and come up with a solution?"</p><hr/><p>Sylvia pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked. Jen jumped out and opened the back door for Katie. She put her arm around the little girl and they all went inside.</p><p>They walked up to the information desk. "I'm looking for my son, his name is Kendall Knight," Jen told the lady.</p><p>The lady typed his name into the computer. "They just moved him to room 322. If you go down the hall, towards the ER, take the elevators to the right, and it will take you right to the nurse's station."</p><p>"Thank you," Jen said. She took Katie's hand and they headed for the elevators.</p><p>Sylvia pushed the elevator call button. She gave Jen a reassuring smile. "It's going to be alright."</p><p>Jen nodded. "I hope so."</p><p>"Mom, you're squeezing too tight," Katie said, pulling her hand away.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, honey,'" Jen said, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>The elevator doors opened and they went inside. Sylvia pushed the button for the third floor, and the doors closed.</p><p>"I don't understand why things like this keep happening. I wish he had talked to me," Jen said quietly.</p><p>"He tries, you don't listen," Katie stated.</p><p>"Katie!" Sylvia admonished.</p><p>"No, she's right. I should have listened when he said he was too tired to go back out. I don't know why, but I've been getting frustrated with him lately. I know he's trying, and I know I've been asking a lot of him. I guess I just don't know what to do," Jen said.</p><p>Sylvia put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Then we'll figure it out and fix the problem."</p><p>"What if it's too late? He was so upset with me," Jen said as the doors opened.</p><p>"It's never too late," Sylvia told her as they walked to the nurse's station.</p><p>"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse at the desk asked.</p><p>"They told me my son is in room 322. His name is Kendall Knight," Jen told the nurse at the desk.</p><p>"Yes, I think they are just getting him settled into the room now," she said pulling the information up on the computer. " If you could have a seat over in the waiting area, I will come and get you once he's settled in."</p><p>"How long will it be?" Jen asked.</p><p>"It won't be long, probably ten minutes or so," the nurse said, giving her a smile.</p><p>Jen sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Come on, we'll call Antonio and he'll tell us what's going on," Sylvia said, leading them over to a set of chairs in an alcove, by a window.</p><hr/><p>Antonio stood over by the window as the nurses were reattaching the sensors and getting the warming blankets tucked around Kendall. His phone beeped and he looked at the caller ID. "Hi, honey, where are you?"</p><p>"We're here, the nurse told us to wait until they were finished getting Kendall settled in. How is he?" Sylvia asked.</p><p>"He's doing alright, so far. His temperature has come up a little and he's a bit more stable," Antonio told her. "How's Jen doing?"</p><p>"We're doing okay, she's anxious to see him, though," Sylvia said, smiling reassuringly at Jen and Katie.</p><p>"It should be just a few minutes. How were the boys doing?"</p><p>"Worried, but Claudia should be there any time, now," she told him.</p><p>"Good. Hopefully, she can find out what's been going on between all of them." Antonio sighed.</p><p>"She will," Sylvia said.</p><p>Jen's phone rang. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, what's going on? I get here and you're gone," Rick said.</p><p>"Didn't Joanna tell you?"</p><p>"She said you went to see Kendall. I thought we talked about caving just because he flips you attitude? He runs away, he'll come home, where could he possibly go?"</p><p>"Rick, we're at the hospital. Antonio found him and brought him in, he's suffering from exposure," Jen said quietly.</p><p>"Well, that's what happens when you take off in the middle of the night. He'll warm up and be fine," Rick said.</p><p>Jen got up and walked down the hallway. "Antonio found him at the cemetery. His temperature is very low and he's not stable yet. This is not just teen angst, something is wrong and I need to be here for him."</p><p>Rick sighed. "I'm sorry, Jen. I know you're worried and I know he's having trouble, most kids do, it's part of growing up. Apologizing for living your life and letting him manipulate you, is not the answer."</p><p>"He is not manipulating me, he is hurting and I was too blind to see. He is my son, <em>my </em>child, and I will do whatever I need to keep him safe. If you can't understand that, don't bother calling me again," Jen said angrily, ending the call.</p><p>She took a deep breath and walked back to Sylvia and Katie.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Sylvia asked softly.</p><p>Jen nodded as she sat down next to Katie. "Everything will be fine," she said, putting her arm around her daughter.</p><p>"Tell me later," Sylvia mouthed over Katie's head.</p><p>Jen gave her a small smile and nodded.</p><p>The nurse came over with a clipboard and pen. "Mrs. Knight, we contacted Dr. Sharpe and confirmed Kendall's medical history. I just need your signature authorizing treatment and his insurance papers."</p><p>Jen took the clipboard and quickly looked through the paperwork. She signed them and handed them back to the nurse. "When can we go in?"</p><p>"Let me call and find out," the nurse said, going back to the desk. She walked back over to them. "You can go in. It's just down the hall, third door on the right."</p><p>"Thank you," Jen said, jumping up.</p><p>They walked down the hallway and found Kendall's room. Jen stopped at the door, the déjà vu returning.</p><p>Sylvia looked at her. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Jen took another deep breath. "He's going to be okay, right?"</p><p>Sylvia put her arm around her. "Of course he is. He'll probably be able to go home tomorrow."</p><p>Jen nodded again and Sylvia opened the door. Antonio was standing by the window, next to Kendall's bed, speaking to the doctor. He looked over and gave them a small smile, waving them over. "Jen, this is Dr. Mason."</p><p>Jen reached out and shook his hand.</p><p>"How are you, Mrs. Knight?"</p><p>"I've been better," she said, looking over at her son.</p><p>"I understand, but his temperature is coming up and his heart and lungs don't seem to have been affected," Dr. Mason said.</p><p>Jen nodded as she went over to Kendall. She reached over and kissed his forehead. "You're going to be okay, baby. I promise."</p><p>"We have him on warmed oxygen and fluids, those have already helped increase his temperature by four degrees. We also have a forced-air blanket on him which is helping to warm him. His right ankle is swollen and looks to have a nasty sprain, so we've wrapped it and he'll need to stay off of that leg for a few days. While we found blood on his arm and hand, we found no wounds, although he does have a couple of strange scars on his right wrist. We didn't find anything in his records, but has he had a procedure which required cauterizing?"</p><p>"Blood?" Jen asked, looking over at Antonio, who gave her a quick nod. "What? No! What scars?"</p><p>Dr. Mason went over and turned Kendall's arm. "Right here, one is a little over two inches long."</p><p>Jen reached over and ran her fingers over the slightly raised marks, running up the inside of Kendall's wrist. "I've never seen those before, what are they?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. Maybe he fell and cut himself and the snow reacted as a cautery agent. I've never seen it happen, but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen," he told her.</p><p>"He's going to be alright though?" Jen asked, taking Kendall's hand in her own.</p><p>"I think so. He should wake up once he's a little warmer. If all goes well, he can probably go home sometime tomorrow, as long as his temperature remains stable."</p><p>Jen sighed in relief. "Thank you."</p><p>"We pulled some blood and those results should be coming down soon. If you have any questions or concerns before then, please have the nurse give me a call," Dr. Mason said.</p><p>"I will, thank you."</p><p>Katie went over to Antonio and took his hand. "Papi, is my brother really going to be okay?"</p><p>Antonio picked her up and hugged her. "Yes, Mija. He's going to be fine."</p><p>"Why did he run away?"</p><p>"I think he was just a little sad and lonely," Antonio said softly.</p><p>Katie sighed. "That's because nobody comes over anymore. Just Rick, and he's no fun."</p><p>Jen looked over at her daughter. "Katie, do you not like Rick?"</p><p>Katie shook her head.</p><p>"Why not?" Antonio asked.</p><p>"I don't know. He just doesn't seem to care about me or Kendall."</p><p>"Well, unless he straightens up, he won't be coming over anymore. Honey, I really wish you would tell me when you're feeling like this," Jen said.</p><p>"You were happy, though," Katie said quietly.</p><p>Jen went over and took Katie from Antonio. She kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. "If you and Kendall aren't happy, I can't be happy. I need you to tell me though because, sometimes, you are just too good at hiding how you feel."</p><p>"I wanted to tell you, but Kendall said we should give it some time. We want you to go out and have fun," Katie said.</p><p>Jen felt herself tear up. "I treated him so badly last night."</p><p>"Oh Jen, please don't," Sylvia said, hugging her friend.</p><p>"I was just so flattered to have someone pay attention to me that I let it go to my head. I forgot what was really important," Jen said.</p><p>"Honey, you deserve to have someone that makes you happy," Sylvia said, hugging her again.</p><p>Jen sighed. "I knew it wasn't a serious relationship, it was just fun going out and doing things with someone as a couple again."</p><p>"Jen, there's nothing wrong with that, you deserve to go out and have fun. I do think we all need to start spending more time together. We've all been so busy lately we haven't even had a family dinner in weeks," Antonio said.</p><p>"No, we haven't and I really miss it," Jen said, smiling at him.</p><p>"Good, this weekend at our house," Sylvia said.</p><p>"Yes," Jen agreed.</p><p>"We also need to find out if something is going on with the boys," Antonio said.</p><p>"Claudia will figure it out," Sylvia told him.</p><p>"I hope so. I know they're growing up and they're developing new interests and friendships, but they need to realize how important family is and that they need to make time for each other," Antonio said.</p><p>"So do we," Jen said sadly.</p><p>"Yes, we do," Antonio agreed.</p><hr/><p>"Alright, now that you've figured out what the problem is, how do we fix it?" Claudia asked the boys.</p><p>The boys all looked at each other and then back at her.</p><p>"Really? You have nothing?"</p><p>"What are we supposed to do? Why is it wrong to do other things and have other friends?" James asked defensively.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with it, but that doesn't mean we should forget about each other," Carlos told him.</p><p>"We're not forgetting, we're just…forgetting," Logan admitted with a sigh.</p><p>"How long has it been since all of you have done something together?" Claudia asked.</p><p>"Not long, only a couple of days," James said.</p><p>"Three weeks, when we all went out for my mom's birthday," Logan said.</p><p>"We saw each other at school on Friday," James reminded him.</p><p>"At school. In class. We didn't even have practice that day," Carlos reminded him.</p><p>"We also didn't have lunch together," Logan said.</p><p>"Weren't you the one tutoring someone?" James asked.</p><p>"I didn't say I wasn't," Logan snapped.</p><p>"Boys…" Claudia warned.</p><p>"We didn't have lunch with Kendall, either. We sat with Ben and Josh because you wanted to go over strategies," Carlos said.</p><p>"They're ON the football team!" James yelled.</p><p>"Alright boys, that's enough. Fighting is not going to solve anything, especially when it's based on guilt," Claudia said pointedly, looking at each boy.</p><p>"I don't feel guilty," James said quietly.</p><p>"That's not what you said before," Logan pointed out.</p><p>"James, what did you say before?" Claudia asked.</p><p>James huffed in frustration.</p><p>"James?" She repeated.</p><p>"That it's my fault for telling him he acts like a little kid. I shouldn't have said that because it isn't true. I know he has to be more of a grown-up than all of us put together, but…"</p><p>"But?" Claudia gently prodded.</p><p>"But, sometimes I don't want to think about that. Sometimes I just want to hang out and chill."</p><p>"So, you don't want to think about everything Kendall has to do?" Claudia asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Because he has to be the adult in the group?"</p><p>James nodded.</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense. You're mad because he wants to hang out and DO kid stuff, but you don't want to hang out and do kid stuff because he acts like an adult?" Logan asked.</p><p>"I don't know how to explain it!" James said, miserably.</p><p>"I do," Carlos said.</p><p>"How, baby?" Claudia asked.</p><p>Carlos sighed. "Because Kendall isn't really a kid after everything that's happened the last couple of years. It's just hard because he's really responsible, but doesn't want to be. I think he's really tired because of everything he has to do and we don't have to do things like work and babysit all the time. I mean, I know how he feels, I don't really want to grow up either, but then sometimes, I do. I know that doesn't make sense, but it's more of a feeling."</p><p>Claudia smiled at him. "So, what you're saying is you feel bad because Kendall has all of these responsibilities and you don't. That sometimes, it's easier to focus on other friends and activities because you can't handle the guilt?"</p><p>Carlos nodded.</p><p>"Baby, don't you think that by distancing yourselves, it's making it harder for him?"</p><p>Carlos nodded again. "I guess so," he sniffed.</p><p>Claudia sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "After everything you've all been through together, did not one of you think to just offer to help out?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Logan asked.</p><p>"Well, Kendall has to work and watch Katie, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Carlos said.</p><p>"Is there a reason one of you couldn't help watch her, help him with homework, or with chores on the nights Jen works? It seems to me you've drifted apart just when he needs you the most. And isn't this already a difficult time of year for him?"</p><p>"Yes." James sighed.</p><p>"I think maybe he just needs someone to talk to," Claudia said.</p><p>"He talks to you, doesn't he tell you what's wrong?" James asked.</p><p>Claudia looked over at him. "Once a month, and the only thing I can tell you is he does feel alone, sometimes. Babies, I know you're growing up but there's going to come a time when you won't be able to spend much time together. You're going to go to college, find a job you love, meet the love of your life, or start a family. But right now, you're here. Now is your time to be kids, to have fun, to grow up together. Don't lose that because there are so few people who have a family like yours. Don't throw it away."</p><p>"But how do we fix it?" James asked, his voice breaking.</p><p>"You do what you've always done, you BE there for each other, no matter what," Claudia said.</p><p>"But how? It's not always easy finding time to do things because of school and sports and everything," James said.</p><p>"You are all best friends and brothers, right?"</p><p>"Y-Yes," James said.</p><p>"Are these relationships important to you?"</p><p>James nodded.</p><p>"More important than hockey, football, dating, or new friends?"</p><p>"Yes," Logan said, looking at his friends.</p><p>"Then you <em>make </em>the time for each other," Claudia said.</p><p>"But there is only so much time in a day," Logan told her.</p><p>"Let me ask you something… What would you have done if Antonio hadn't found Kendall when Deesie took him?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.</p><p>"What if your dad had never found Deesie, and Kendall was gone? Forever."</p><p>"But he did find him," James said.</p><p>"And you all fought for him once he was home?"</p><p>"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" James asked.</p><p>"Why aren't you fighting for him now?" Claudia asked softly.</p><p>"There's nothing to fight for. He's home and Mama K is better, life is normal again," James said.</p><p>"He's here, but he still needs you, that hasn't changed. It may not be life and death anymore, but sometimes, that's when things get harder. He hasn't forgotten what happened, he's still dealing with it, and he's doing better. But, dealing with a new 'normal' isn't easy, especially when you feel alone."</p><p>"So, even though things have settled down, they haven't really?" Logan asked.</p><p>"It's not that they haven't settled down, it's more like you're going on with life as usual, which you should, but Kendall isn't there yet. Not only is he still dealing with what happened, but now there are all these other things to deal with as well. Only now, he's doing it alone," Claudia explained.</p><p>"We could help out. I mean, I love playing video games with Katie. While I'm doing that Logan can help him with schoolwork and James could shovel the snow," Carlos said.</p><p>"Hey! Why do you get to play video games and I have to shovel snow?" James asked.</p><p>Carlos rolled his eyes. "We can take turns."</p><p>"We can do that," Logan agreed, smacking James on the arm.</p><p>"And after the game next weekend, we could have a sleepover and watch movies and have lots of snacks and go skating at the rink or go to a movie," Carlos rushed out.</p><p>Claudia laughed. "It seems Kendall isn't the only one missing you all, is he?"</p><p>Carlos looked down. "No, I miss us all too."</p><p>"Me too," Logan said.</p><p>"Me too," James agreed.</p><p>"So, are you really going to do something about it?"</p><p>The boys looked at each other and smiled. "Yes," they all said.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Come in," Claudia said.</p><p>Joanna opened the door and looked in. "How are things going?"</p><p>Claudia smiled at her. "I think we've figured out a few things, right boys?"</p><p>"Yeah, we have," James said.</p><p>"Good, lunch is ready and I'm hoping you'll join us," Jo said to Claudia.</p><p>"When can we go see Kendall?" Carlos asked.</p><p>"After you eat, so why don't you go down, have your lunch, and then get ready to go?" Jo suggested.</p><p>"I'm not that hungry, can't we eat later?" Carlos asked.</p><p>Claudia looked at him in surprise. "You may not be hungry, but I am."</p><p>"You'll have lunch with us?" Carlos asked.</p><p>"Of course I will, baby," Claudia said, hugging him.</p><p>"Thank you, for everything," he whispered to her.</p><p>"I am always here for you," Claudia said softly.</p><p>"Alright, go get washed up," Jo ordered.</p><p>The boys got up and headed out the doors. James turned and looked at Claudia. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome, baby. Now go eat, we'll be down in a minute."</p><p>James nodded and followed Logan and Carlos downstairs.</p><p>"Well?" Jo asked.</p><p>"I think everything will be fine. They all miss each other and they came up with a few ideas on how to fix that problem," Claudia told her.</p><p>"Good, I think their parents need to work on that as well," Joanna said.</p><p>"It definitely couldn't hurt. Now, I am starving, what are we having for lunch?" Claudia asked.</p><p>"Have you been taking lessons from Carlos?" Jo laughed as they headed downstairs.</p><hr/><p>Jen was sitting next to Kendall, watching him sleep. Antonio and Sylvia had taken Katie to get some lunch for them all. She jumped when her phone rang. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, it's just me. The boys are anxious to see Kendall, is it okay to bring them over?" Joanna asked.</p><p>"Hi, yeah you can bring them. He's still sleeping but the doctor said he should be waking up soon."</p><p>"Alright, they're just finishing lunch, and then we'll be heading over. Do you need anything?"</p><p>"No, thank you. Antonio and Sylvia are grabbing lunch and should be back soon," Jen told her.</p><p>"How are you holding up?"</p><p>"I'm alright. I'll be better once he wakes up, though." Jen sighed.</p><p>"I know, we'll get through this," Joanna said.</p><p>"I hope so. I knew he wasn't happy, but I thought a lot of it was just his age. I didn't realize how sad he really is. Maybe I didn't want to know." Jen sighed.</p><p>"Jen, part of it probably is his age. Also, the fact that it's so close to Will's birthday and the anniversary of what happened with Deesie."</p><p>"I know, and I know having Rick around so much hasn't helped."</p><p>"Honey, you're allowed to have a social life, it's natural to want adult companionship," Jo said.</p><p>"Kendall and Rick don't exactly get along, and that's my fault. I got caught up in having someone pay attention to me, and didn't even speak up when he got angry with Kendall last night."</p><p>"Why was he angry with Kendall?" Jo asked.</p><p>Jen sighed. "It's a long story and I'll tell you later."</p><p>"Alright, we'll talk about it later. We're going to head over now and will see you soon," Joanna said.</p><p>"Okay, thanks, Jo."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me, we're sisters," Jo said.</p><p>"I love you," Jen said, her eyes tearing up.</p><p>"I love you, too. Stay strong, we're in this together."</p><p>"I will," Jen promised.</p><hr/><p>Kendall would hear voices and the sounds of machines, then they would fade away. He felt numb and strangely calm, and he wanted it to stay that way. He felt someone holding his hand and knew they wanted him to wake up, but he was so tired of the sadness. Instead, he followed the darkness away from the sounds.</p><hr/><p>Joanna, Brooke, and the boys got to the hospital about twenty minutes later. They took the elevator up to the third floor and walked to the nurse's station.</p><p>"We're here to see Kendall Knight," Brooke told the nurse.</p><p>The nurse looked at them and smiled. "Are you family?"</p><p>"Yes," Brooke said.</p><p>"Let me call and let them know you're here," the nurse said, picking up the phone.</p><p>"Do you think he's awake yet? Do you think he even wants to see us?" Carlos asked, anxiously.</p><p>Joanna put her arm around his shoulder. "Of course he does."</p><p>The nurse hung up. "His room is 322, it's the third door on the right," she told them, pointing down the hallway.</p><p>"Thank you," Brooke said, taking James and Logan by the arm and starting down the hall.</p><p>James stopped.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.</p><p>"The last time we talked he thought I'd rather hang out with other friends!"</p><p>"Darling…" Brooke started.</p><p>"I was so mean to him last night! What if the last thing I said to him made him run away? What do I do?" James asked, starting to panic.</p><p>Brooke hugged him. "You go in there and tell him how important he is to you. You tell him you're sorry and that you are all going to work on spending time together, because it is important."</p><p>James hugged her tightly. "I'm scared he'll hate me," he whispered.</p><p>Brooke pulled back and looked at him. "Your brother will never hate you. He may be hurt, upset, even angry, but he loves you enough to care about wanting to spend time with you. Now, you go in there and prove you're worthy of that love," she ordered, pointing towards the door.</p><p>James nodded and started for the door. Brooke turned and looked at Logan and Carlos. "You too."</p><p>"Yes, Mama D," they both said, following James.</p><p>Brooke shook her head as she put an arm around Jo. "Don't worry, boys will be easier, they said. Not as emotional, they said. A breeze compared to teenage girls, they said," She sighed dramatically as they followed their sons into the room.</p><hr/><p>Jen was sitting in the chair next to Kendall's bed, quietly talking to Antonio and Sylvia. Katie was sitting on the bed next to her brother, playing a game on Jen's phone.</p><p>"Hey, how is he?" Joanna asked quietly as they walked in.</p><p>"Still sleeping, but his temperature is coming up," Jen told her.</p><p>"Thank goodness," Jo said.</p><p>"How are you boys doing?" Antonio asked, noting they all stayed away from the bed and wouldn't look at Kendall.</p><p>"Okay," James said quietly.</p><p>Carlos started sniffling and Antonio got up and went over to him. He pulled him close. "Mijo, it's going to be alright."</p><p>Carlos hugged his dad back. "A-Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure," he said looking over at the other two boys.</p><p>"We're so sorry," Logan said.</p><p>"Come here," Antonio said, motioning Logan and James over.</p><p>Both boys went over and Antonio pulled them into a hug, as well. "Are you okay?"</p><p>They both nodded and hugged him back.</p><p>"Good, Kendall should be waking up soon, and then you can all talk."</p><p>"W-What if he doesn't want to talk to us?" Carlos asked.</p><p>"Have you ever known him to shut you out?"</p><p>"No, but things have been different, lately,' Logan said.</p><p>"Then fix it," Antonio said.</p><p>"We'll try," James promised.</p><p>"There is no try, only do," Antonio said, quoting a character from one of his favourite movies.</p><p>"Papi, really...Star Wars?" Logan asked.</p><p>"It seems to fit the situation," Antonio said, grinning at him.</p><p>Dr. Mason walked in carrying a folder and stopped, surprised by the number of people in Kendall's room. "Well, how are we doing?"</p><p>"He's still sleeping," Jen said.</p><p>"I have his lab results and wanted to go over them with you," he told her.</p><p>"Why don't I take the boys to the cafeteria to get some pudding?" Sylvia suggested.</p><p>"But we just got here," Carlos said.</p><p>"We'll come right back," his mom promised.</p><p>"You too, Katie," Jen said.</p><p>"I wanna stay," Katie said, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Katie, go with the boys," Jen ordered, giving her daughter a small push.</p><p>"But…" Katie started.</p><p>"Honey, we definitely need your help with the boys, you know how they are," Jo said, bending down and taking the little girl's hand.</p><p>"Hey!" Logan protested.</p><p>"Fine," Katie huffed, allowing Jo to lead her out of the room.</p><p>"Antonio, would you stay?" Jen asked quietly.</p><p>"Of course," he said going over to stand next to her.</p><p>"What did the tests say?" Jen asked.</p><p>Dr. Mason started going through the paperwork. "Kendall's bloodwork is all within normal range, although he is a bit dehydrated. There were no outside substances detected, and red cell blood count is on the lower end of normal."</p><p>"Thank goodness," Jen said, breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Can you tell me if he's seemed depressed or withdrawn lately?"</p><p>"Not until recently," Jen said quietly.</p><p>"When did you notice a change?" Dr. Mason asked.</p><p>Jen sighed. "I don't really know. It's been a difficult couple of years, but he was doing better. I thought we all were, but lately, he's been a little emotional, for lack of a better word."</p><p>"Can you tell me why?"</p><p>"I don't really know. We haven't really spent a lot of time together lately, we both work and lately, I've been dating a little. Maybe that's it, he and Rick don't get along," Jen said sadly.</p><p>"Honey, it's also the time of year. It's been almost two years since things happened with Deesie, and Will's birthday," Antonio said, squeezing her shoulder.</p><p>Jen turned pale, grabbed her phone, and looked at it. "Oh no, no, no!"</p><p>"What is it?" Antonio asked.</p><p>"Will's birthday…it's today. I thought it was tomorrow, how could I forget something that important!"</p><p>"I know, Jen, it's okay," Antonio said.</p><p>She shook her head again, fighting back tears. "Today's the twenty-ninth. How could I forget his birthday?"</p><p>"Jen, life goes on. Will wouldn't want you to be angry at yourself for this," Antonio said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, whose birthday?" Dr. Mason asked as he checked the readings on the monitors.</p><p>"My husband's," Jen said.</p><p>"I'm afraid I'm a little confused," Dr. Mason told her.</p><p>"Will died eight years ago," Antonio said.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, this must be a difficult time for you all. Could this be the reason Kendall has been so despondent?"</p><p>"Definitely," Antonio said.</p><p>"I would probably recommend counseling and possibly an anti-depressant if this continues. Excuse me, for just a moment," he said, pushing the nurse's call button.</p><p>"Yes?" A woman's voice said.</p><p>"This is Dr. Mason, I need to order some changes for Kendall Knight."</p><p>"I'll be right there."</p><p>"Thank you," he said, finishing his notations. He nodded for Jen to continue.</p><p>"He does see someone and was on an anti-depressant until about six months ago. He was doing so much better and Claudia - Dr. Jenkins, said he could stop them because he was doing better and doesn't really like taking them, " Jen told him.</p><p>He nodded. "You might want to ask her about starting them again, at least for now."</p><p>The nurse came in. "Yes, doctor?"</p><p>"His temperature is up to 94.4°, so let's remove the warm air blanket and switch to the thermals. Continue with warming fluids and I think we can stop the O2, for now. Please check on him every fifteen minutes for the next two hours and let me know if anything changes," Dr. Mason instructed.</p><p>"Yes, doctor," she said, going over and turning off the airflow to the blanket.</p><p>"Shouldn't he be waking up by now?" Jen asked.</p><p>Dr. Mason nodded. "It should be soon. He's probably exhausted and, from the sounds of it, it's been an emotional time for him."</p><p>"It has been. I can't believe I forgot what day it was," Jen said, mentally chastising herself.</p><p>"Honey, don't. It's been a crazy few weeks for all of us, and now we are going to slow down and spend some much-needed time together," Antonio told her.</p><p>Jen nodded.</p><p>"I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on him, he should be awake by then. If you need me or have any questions, have the nurse call me," Dr. Mason said, giving them a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Dr. Mason," Antonio said, shaking his hand.</p><p>"You're very welcome," Dr. Mason said. "Nurse, call me if anything changes," he said, as he headed for the door.</p><p>"I will, Dr. Mason," she said as she pulled two blankets from the cupboard. She covered Kendall with them and tucked them in around him.</p><p>Jen reached over and brushed Kendall's bangs back. "I'm so sorry, baby. After everything that's happened, I forget a day we should be spending together. Instead, I get mad at you, leave you a crappy casserole for dinner, and expect you to take care of your sister."</p><p>"Jen, please don't," Antonio said.</p><p>Jen shook her head. "I need to do better."</p><p>"We all do," Antonio said, kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Halloween is in two days and I haven't even planned anything for Kendall's birthday, yet," Jen groaned.</p><p>"Why don't we let the boys plan his birthday?" Antonio suggested.</p><p>"The boys?" Jen asked, nearly laughing.</p><p>"Sure, it'll give them something to concentrate on, and, it will help bring them back together."</p><p>"Yes, but it might make things more difficult for us," Jen said.</p><p>"Very true, but maybe they'll surprise us." Antonio laughed.</p><p>"That's what I'm afraid of," Jen said, thinking of all the trouble their boys had gotten into before while doing simple things.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later the others returned. Antonio smiled at the boys as he turned on the television. "There's a game coming on in a few minutes, why don't you go down to the family waiting area and watch?"</p><p>"But he's going to wake up any minute," Logan said, looking over at Kendall.</p><p>"One of us will come and get you as soon as he's awake," Antonio promised.</p><p>"But, Papi…" Carlos whined.</p><p>"Mijo, it could still be a couple of hours and it's a little crowded in here. You should go watch the game," Antonio said.</p><p>"He's right, and this way we can tell Kendall about it, since he's missing it," James said, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders.</p><p>Carlos sighed heavily. "Fine. But you promise you'll come get us?"</p><p>"I promise. Actually, I'll be down to join you in a few minutes and then we can decide on how to celebrate Kendall's birthday." Antonio smiled.</p><p>"We're going to decide?" Logan asked.</p><p>"You don't mind, do you?" Jen asked, looking at the boys.</p><p>All three boys smiled. "No, this is great!" James told her.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll think of something special," Carlos promised.</p><p>Jen smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"Come on, guys, let's think about what we can do," James said, pulling his friends out the door.</p><p>"Katie, why don't you come with us," Carlos suggested.</p><p>"No, I'm staying here this time," Katie said, crossing her arms and looking at her mom.</p><p>"Okay, we'll be down the hall if you get bored and want to play a video game," Carlos told her as they left.</p><p>"Come sit with me, baby," Jen said, patting her knee.</p><p>Katie smiled and climbed onto Jen's lap.</p><p>"What did the doctor say?" Sylvia asked, going over and sitting next to Antonio.</p><p>"He said his bloodwork is normal and that I should speak to Claudia about getting him back on anti-depressants," Jen said quietly.</p><p>"He's not going to like that," Sylvia said.</p><p>Jen shook her head. "No, but I think he needs them right now."</p><p>"It's probably not a bad idea, especially right now," Brooke said.</p><p>Jen looked at her friends. "You know it's Will's birthday, today?"</p><p>"Yes, we were going to call and see if you wanted company tonight," Jo told her.</p><p>Jen shook her head. "I forgot. I completely forgot what day it was."</p><p>"Don't," Brooke ordered. "Everyone gets busy and caught up in what's going on at the moment. It does not make you a bad person."</p><p>"You all remembered," Jen said quietly.</p><p>"And you've been busy learning a new job, the kid's activities, and you've been seeing someone new. Jen, life does go on," Jo said.</p><p>Jen shook her head again. "There's no excuse, especially because of the kids. I shouldn't have taken the new job."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, in a year's time you will be making double what you were making at the steak house with better hours. Mike may be a lousy husband, but he is a great employer," Brooke told her.</p><p>Jen smiled. "I do like the job."</p><p>"Then stop blaming yourself and understand that these things happen," Jo said.</p><p>"I'll try," Jen said, hugging Katie close to her.</p><p>"Mama, when is Kendall going to be able to go home? It's boring here."</p><p>"Probably tomorrow," Jen said.</p><p>"Are we staying, too?"</p><p>"No, I think you can go stay with Mami and Papi G," Jen said, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>"Maybe we can do some birthday shopping," Sylvia suggested.</p><p>"Really?" Katie asked, excitedly.</p><p>"Yes, and maybe the other boys can stay over and you can help me keep an eye on them," Sylvia said.</p><p>"I'm the boss!"</p><p>"Katie…" Jen warned.</p><p>"Yes, Mama?" Katie said sweetly.</p><p>"Mama G is the boss," Jen told her.</p><p>"Hey, what about me?" Antonio asked.</p><p>"You're one of the boys she has to help keep an eye on," Sylvia said, giving him a quick kiss.</p><p>"I can live with that." He laughed. "I better go check on the boys and help them come up with a birthday plan."</p><p>"Nothing that explodes or requires a cleaning service," Jen said.</p><p>He pouted. "You're no fun."</p><p>"Then we'll have it at your house." Jen smirked.</p><p>"We can do that!"</p><p>"Nothing that explodes or requires a cleaning service," Sylvia said, repeating Jen's orders.</p><p>Antonio sighed dramatically. "You ladies are no fun."</p><p>"And I don't find it fun, scraping chocolate chips off the ceiling," Sylvia said firmly.</p><p>"Fine," he said, pushing out his lower lip.</p><p>"Go," Sylvia ordered, pointing at the door.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am. Maybe Katie would want to come with me and help decide what we're going to do?" Antonio asked, looking at his goddaughter.</p><p>"Am I still the boss?" She asked, jumping off her mom's lap.</p><p>"Always," Antonio said, taking her hand and heading out the door.</p><hr/><p>A little over two hours later, Jen was getting worried. She hit the nurse's call button.</p><p>"This is Nurse Meyer."</p><p>"Hello, this is Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mom, and he still hasn't woken up."</p><p>"I was just on my way down to check on him," Nurse Meyer said.</p><p>"Alright, thank you," Jen said. She took Kendall's hand again and squeezed it. "Honey, please wake up."</p><p>The nurse came in a couple of minutes later. She checked the monitors and took his temperature. She smiled when she looked at the thermometer. "97.9°, nearly normal."</p><p>"Then why isn't he waking up?" Jen asked.</p><p>"He should be waking up at any time, now. Dr. Mason is making his rounds and should be in just a few minutes," she said reassuringly.</p><p>"Alright." Jen sighed.</p><p>"Jen, it's going to be alright," Sylvia said, putting an arm around her.</p><p>"He should be awake by now."</p><p>"You need to calm down. He's going to be just fine, he probably didn't sleep at all last night," Brooke told her.</p><p>Jen took a deep breath. "I know…I j-just want him to be okay."</p><p>"He will be," Sylvia promised.</p><p>Dr. Mason came in a few minutes later. He smiled at Jen. "Nurse Meyer said you have some concerns?"</p><p>"Yes, why isn't he waking up?" Jen asked.</p><p>Dr. Mason went over the nurse's notes. "All of his reading are good, with a steady incline of temperature."</p><p>"I know that, but he isn't waking up," Jen repeated, getting frustrated.</p><p>Dr. Mason checked Kendall's eyes. "He hasn't shown any signs of waking?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He reached down, took Kendall's hand, and squeezed it. He waited a moment before going to the foot of the bed and uncovering Kendall's feet. He checked his toes and squeezed. Not getting a response, he took a pen from his pocket and ran it along the bottom of the boy's foot. He waited a moment before repeating the action. He covered Kendall back up and made some notations.</p><p>"Well?" Jen asked.</p><p>"It's a little early to start worrying about his not waking, especially since he was out all night…"</p><p>"I told you," Brooke inserted.</p><p>"...however, because of his age, and the fact there was blood where he was found, I'm going to order a CT scan if he hasn't woken by 7 am, just to alleviate any concerns," Dr. Mason continued.</p><p>"Isn't that for serious injuries?" Jen asked, feeling herself start to panic.</p><p>"No, it's actually a commonly used diagnostic tool in cases like this. I know you're worried and this is just to confirm there are no injuries, and that his recovery is progressing at a normal rate."</p><p>"So, you don't think there's something else going on?" Jo asked.</p><p>"I really don't, and I think he will be waking up in the next few hours. I know it seems like it's taking forever but everyone recovers at different rates and something as simple as being overtired can make the progress go a little more slowly," Dr. Mason told her.</p><p>Jen nodded. "Alright. How long would that take?"</p><p>"The test will take about half an hour to forty-five minutes and I should be able to have results an hour or so after that."</p><p>Jen nodded. "Okay, so we start worrying if he's not awake by morning?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say 'worry'. I'd say we'll do some testing to find out why he's recovering a slower than expected rate."</p><p>"So, worry?" Jen said.</p><p>He smiled at her. "You're a mom, it's what you do. Just don't panic and try to get some rest."</p><p>"I'm staying with him tonight," she said.</p><p>"Of course, I'll have the nurse bring in a cot," he said</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You're very welcome. I'll check in before I leave for the night and be in first thing in the morning," he told her as he headed out the door.</p><p>"I'll stay with you," Sylvia said.</p><p>"No, I need you to keep Katie distracted, and the boys are excited to plan his birthday."</p><p>"I'll stay," Joanna and Brooke said at the same time.</p><p>"You don't have to do that, seriously, I'm okay," Jen said, smiling at her friends.</p><p>"You are not staying here alone," Brooke said.</p><p>"Who is staying where?" Antonio asked from the doorway.</p><p>"I'm staying with Kendall tonight. Dr. Mason said he may not wake up until morning," Jen explained.</p><p>"And I was telling her she is not staying here alone," Brooke said.</p><p>"Brooke, I am not a child. I am perfectly capable of staying here by myself," Jen said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I'm aware that you are not a child and that you are very capable. You are still not staying here alone," Brooke said.</p><p>"Brooke…" Jen started.</p><p>"I'm staying," Antonio announced.</p><p>"Antonio, I appreciate it, but I am fine," Jen said.</p><p>"I know that. I'm staying for two very selfish reasons. One, I want to be here when he wakes up. Two, I hate the mall."</p><p>"What does the mall have to do with it?" Sylvia asked.</p><p>"The kids decided on what to do for Kendall's birthday and it involves, what I'm sure will be, a lot of time at the mall.</p><p>"I guess we should get the kids and get them some of these things done," Sylvia said, hugging Jen. She kissed Kendall on the forehead. "Wake up soon, Mijo."</p><p>Brooke hugged Jen next. "Call if you need anything."</p><p>"I will, thank you."</p><p>"Do you want me to run and grab you something to eat?" Jo asked as she hugged Jen and then Antonio.</p><p>"I think we'll be okay. I'll run out if we decide we want something other than hospital food," Antonio told her.</p><p>"Call when he wakes up," Sylvia said, kissing Antonio.</p><p>"We will," he said, holding the door for them.</p><p>After everyone had left, Antonio went over and sat in the chair near the window. "How are you holding up, honey?"</p><p>Jen sighed. "I'll be better once he wakes up."</p><p>"What did the doctor say?"</p><p>"He said he may sleep through the night and if he's not awake by seven, he's going to do a CT scan to make sure everything is alright."</p><p>"I'm sure he'll be awake long before then," Antonio said.</p><p>"I hope so," Jen said, taking Kendall's hand again.</p><hr/><p>Three hours had gone by when Antonio's phone buzzed. He looked at the text and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>"Papi is he awake yet can we come see him u shuld see all the cool stuff we got I hope he likes it its going to b so much fun!"</em>
</p><p>Antonio laughed as he typed a message back.<em> "Mijo, learn how to punctuate. I'm old, trying to figure out which sentence goes where, gives me a headache."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Sorry! Is he awake yet?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Mijo, he's probably going to sleep all night. You boys work out what we need to do for his party and then get some sleep."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. If he wakes up will u call?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise. Goodnight, Son."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight, Papi."</em>
</p><p>"The boys?" Jen asked with a yawn.</p><p>"Yeah, they're worried about him and excited for his party."</p><p>"What did they decide on?" Jen asked, standing up to stretch her legs.</p><p>"I'm not allowed to say."</p><p>"Should I be worried?"</p><p>"No, it's pretty mild…For them," he said with a laugh.</p><p>Jen yawned again. "I think I need some coffee."</p><p>"I think you need some sleep," Antonio said, pointing to the cot next to Kendall's bed.</p><p>"But I want to be awake when he wakes up," she said.</p><p>"Honey, he's probably going to sleep the rest of the night. If he wakes up, you'll know."</p><p>She sighed as she sat on the cot. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, now get some sleep," Antonio ordered.</p><p>"Okay, goodnight," she said, lying down.</p><p>"Goodnight," Antonio said, taking the chair next to the bed.</p><hr/><p>Jen could hear someone moving around and sat up quickly. "Kendall?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mrs. Knight, I didn't mean to wake you," the nurse whispered.</p><p>"It's alright, is he awake?" Jen asked, standing up.</p><p>"Not yet, but his reading are all normal and his temperature is up to 98.4°." The nurse smiled.</p><p>"What time is it?" Jen asked.</p><p>"It's a little after six. You should try to get some more sleep," the nurse recommended.</p><p>Jen shook her head. "I'm awake now. Maybe I'll run down and get some coffee."</p><p>"There's coffee and some food machines in the family waiting area. The cafeteria is just opening up if you want something hot," the nurse told her.</p><p>"I think just coffee for now," Jen said, stretching out. She looked over and saw Antonio sound asleep in the chair, his head resting on his hand. She grabbed the blanket off the cot and covered him. She went over to Kendall and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back, baby."</p><p>She walked out with the nurse and then down the hallway to the waiting area. She got two cups of coffee and two breakfast bars from the machine and headed back to the room. She set the coffee on the table next to the bed and gently shook Antonio.</p><p>He woke with a start. "What?"</p><p>Jen smiled and held out a breakfast bar. "Breakfast."</p><p>He took it and yawned. "Thanks."</p><p>"Coffee?" She asked, handing him a cup and taking her own.</p><p>"Please," he said taking it and taking a sip.</p><p>Jen's phone buzzed and she grabbed it. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hi Mom, is Kendall awake yet?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Katie, what are you doing up so early? You didn't wake up Mama G, did you?"</p><p>"No, she's still sleeping. I just wanted to know how he is," Katie said.</p><p>"He's still sleeping and the doctor should be here any minute. I want you to try to sleep some more and don't wake anyone up," Jen told her.</p><p>"I'm not sleepy, can I just watch cartoons?"</p><p>"Alright, volume down," Jen instructed.</p><p>"Okay, Mom. Tell Kendall I love him," she said, ending the call.</p><p>"She woke up early," Antonio said.</p><p>Jen nodded. "Worried about her brother."</p><p>He watched her for a moment. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm doing okay."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>She nodded. "After he wakes up, I'm going to apologize and we're going to have a long talk. I'm going to talk to Mike about doing some work from home or cutting back my hours a little, so Kendall doesn't have to worry about taking care of Katie and the house, so much. "</p><p>"What about Rick?" Antonio asked carefully.</p><p>"Rick is a non-issue. I told him if he couldn't understand that the kids come first, not to call me, and he hasn't," Jen said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, honey."</p><p>"Don't be, it obviously wasn't meant to be."</p><p>"The right one will come along," Antonio told her.</p><p>"He already did," Jen said, her eyes tearing up.</p><p>Antonio reached over and took her hand. "Will wouldn't want you to live your life alone."</p><p>"I'm not alone," Jen said, smiling at him. I have my children and I have all of you. If someone does come along, they have to accept that, period.</p><p>There was a knock at the door and then it opened. Dr. Mason looked over at them and smiled. "How is everyone this morning?"</p><p>"We're doing alright, Kendall's still sleeping, though," Jen said.</p><p>"I know, I already went over the nurse's notes and consulted with the radiologist. We're going to send him down for a CT scan in about twenty minutes and the technician is going to rush the report," he said.</p><p>"But, you think he's alright?" Jen said.</p><p>Dr. Mason leaned against the counter and considered his words. "I admit, I am getting a little concerned. By all accounts, he should have woken up by now, but he's still unresponsive."</p><p>"What are you looking for?" Antonio asked.</p><p>"Sometimes, hypothermia can cause heart or lung issues, but that's not the case here. His lung sounds are fine and there's not even a slight arrhythmia."</p><p>"Then what is it?" Jen asked, fear starting to set in.</p><p>"That's just it, I'm not sure. I've seen far more severe cases of hypothermia, where the patient woke up in just a few hours and was discharged the next day. Kendall's age and physical condition definitely work in his favour, and while there are no signs of it, I want to rule out any possible brain trauma," Dr. Mason told them.</p><p>"And if there is no trauma?" Antonio asked.</p><p>"It could very well be psychological. You said he's been depressed lately, feeling overwhelmed?"</p><p>Jen nodded. "Y-Yes."</p><p>"I want to rule out any possible physical problems and then we can deal with any emotional ones."</p><p>"Okay," Jen said quietly.</p><p>"You said he sees a psychologist?"</p><p>Jen nodded.</p><p>"You might consider giving them a call and letting them know what's going on. They may have some insight and perhaps, some suggestion," Dr. Mason said.</p><p>"I'll call and have her come over," Antonio said.</p><p>"Thank you," Jen said.</p><p>A nurse came in, followed by an orderly. "They're ready for him in radiology," she told Dr. Mason.</p><p>He nodded. "Alright." He wrote something on his notepad and handed it to the nurse. "I want them to check his right arm, too. I'd like to know what caused those strange scars."</p><p>"Yes, Dr. Mason," she said taking the note. A few moments later she and the orderly had Kendall ready to go.</p><p>Jen kissed Kendall on the forehead, trying not to cry. "It's going to be okay, baby. I promise."</p><p>She watched them push the bed down the hall before she started to cry. Antonio pulled her close. "He's going to be okay. Claudia is on her way over and we'll figure it all out," he promised.</p><hr/><p>"Mama G, when can we go?" Katie asked for the third time since they had sat down for breakfast.</p><p>"As soon as everyone is finished," Sylvia told her.</p><p>Katie looked at the boys and rolled her eyes. They were all just picking at their food. "Will you guys hurry up?"</p><p>"I'm not really hungry," Carlos said.</p><p>"What happened to my excited boys?" Sylvia asked.</p><p>"I kind of explained what a CT scan is,' Logan admitted.</p><p>"And you're scared?" Sylvia asked.</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>"What's a CT scan?" Katie asked.</p><p>Logan went to answer but Sylvia jumped in before he could say anything.</p><p>"It's a special kind of test to make sure Kendall is okay," Sylvia explained, giving Logan a warning look.</p><p>"Why wouldn't he be?" Katie asked.</p><p>"He will be. Now, come on, everyone finish so we can go," Sylvia said, taking Katie's empty plate.</p><hr/><p>Jen sat looking out the window. The snow had melted completely and the sun was shining. The trees were still shedding their leaves and the fall air was crisp.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Claudia asked. She had arrived about an hour earlier and they were still waiting for Kendall to return from radiology.</p><p>"Tomorrow is Halloween and I haven't even bought candy, yet."</p><p>"There's still plenty of time," Claudia said.</p><p>"Is there?"</p><p>"Of course! The stores don't close for Halloween," Claudia told her.</p><p>"That's not what I meant," Jen said.</p><p>"I know what you meant. I know you're scared, right now, but things will be alright."</p><p>"How do you know?" Jen asked.</p><p>"Because I know Kendall and I know you. You have both overcome some pretty serious problems, and I know you'll overcome this," Claudia said.</p><p>"What if there's brain damage? I was reading about what could happen and it could be a blood clot or a stroke. He's only fifteen!"</p><p>"First, stop Googling things. Google is about as reliable as using a Ouija board. Second, if there is a problem, we will deal with it. There is nothing this family can't handle, together," Claudia said firmly.</p><p>"She's right," Antonio said.</p><p>Jen smiled sadly at him. "I'm scared."</p><p>"So am I, but we'll get through this," Antonio promised.</p><p>The door opened and the orderly pushed Kendall's bed through the doorway, the nurse guiding him. They got the bed into its place and the nurse reattached the monitors.</p><p>Jen went over and pulled the blankets up more and brushed his bangs back. The nurse smiled at her. "They put a rush on the test results and Dr. Mason will be here in a little while to go over them with you."</p><p>Jen nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>"Sylvia sent a text and said she'll bring the kids after breakfast," Antonio said.</p><p>"Okay, hopefully, we'll have good news by then," Jen said.</p><p>"She also said the kids had a lot of fun planning everything," Antonio said, hoping to make her smile.</p><p>"I wonder what those little monsters have in mind." Claudia laughed.</p><p>"I'm afraid to find out," Jen said.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Antonio told her.</p><p>"Have you met our children?" Jen asked.</p><p>"I hope it'll be fine," Antonio said.</p><p>Dr. Mason knocked and looked in. "Is this a good time?"</p><p>"Please!" Jen said, sitting on the bed next to her son.</p><p>He smiled at her and looked over at Claudia. "I'm Dr. Mason and have been caring for Kendall."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, this is Kendall's psychologist, Dr. Jenkins and she's here to help," Jen said.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you," Claudia said, holding out her hand.</p><p>"You too, I'm glad you came because I do think we're going to need your assistance," he said shaking her hand.</p><p>"Wait, does that mean there was no brain damage?" Jen asked.</p><p>He nodded. "The CT shows no bleeding and no obvious signs of trauma."</p><p>"Oh, thank God," Jen said.</p><p>"This leads us to the other issue, however, which could be just as difficult to treat," he said.</p><p>"You think it's psychological?" Claudia asked.</p><p>"Partially. I think depression, coupled with the physical symptoms that come with hypothermia, have caused him to emotionally shut down."</p><p>"It wouldn't be the first time," Antonio said quietly.</p><p>"This has happened before?" Dr. Mason asked.</p><p>"Not to this degree. He suffered from selective mutism and PTSD nearly two years ago," Claudia told him.</p><p>"How long before he recovered?"</p><p>"He's still recovering from some things, but it was a little different then. He didn't shut the boys out," Claudia said.</p><p>"Well, they weren't contributing to the problems then," Antonio pointed out.</p><p>"Very true," Claudia agreed.</p><p>"So, what do we do?" Jen asked.</p><p>Claudia smiled at her. "We talk to him."</p><p>"There's something else I wanted to discuss with you. I had them include his arm in the scan, focusing on the area where we found the scars. It shows recent trauma and that would probably account for the blood that was found where he was found."</p><p>"What scars?" Claudia asked.</p><p>"These," Jen said, turning Kendall's arm so she could see them.</p><p>Claudia lightly ran her fingers over the scars. She had seen scars like these in the past, although it was days after they had healed. "You said these are recent?"</p><p>Dr. Mason nodded. "The technician thinks it looks like a couple of fresh, deep cuts that were somehow cauterized."</p><p>"Baby, what did you do?" Claudia asked softly.</p><hr/><p>Sylvia, Brooke, and Jo arrived with the other kids in tow at about ten. Antonio had called and explained what the plan was, so she led them to the family waiting area, where Antonio and Claudia were waiting for them.</p><p>"What's going on, is Kendall okay?" Logan asked.</p><p>"He's doing okay, the CT scan showed everything is normal," Antonio told him.</p><p>"Can we see him? Carlos asked.</p><p>"In a few minutes, we need to talk first,' Antonio said.</p><p>"About what?" Katie asked.</p><p>"While there's no physical damage, Kendall is still not waking up. We think it's probably psychological, so, we need your help," Claudia said.</p><p>"How can we help?" Logan asked.</p><p>"You've heard how comatose patients can still hear what's going on around them?"</p><p>"Yes," Logan said.</p><p>"Well, you are going to talk to him."</p><p>"What do we talk to him about?" James asked.</p><p>"Whatever you want. You could even read to him if you want. He just needs to know you're here and that you care," Claudia told him.</p><p>"How will that help?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Remember when he wasn't talking to anyone he didn't know before?"</p><p>"Yeah, but he knows us," Katie said.</p><p>"Does he?" Carlos said quietly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Logan asked.</p><p>"We've all kind of changed and maybe he doesn't think he knows us anymore," Carlos said, looking at his friends.</p><p>"That's true. So, we fix it," James said.</p><p>"What if it can't be fixed?" Carlos asked.</p><p>"That's not an option," James told him.</p><p>"No, it's not," Logan agreed.</p><hr/><p>Logan wanted to go first, so he walked down to Kendall's room and went in.</p><p>Jen looked over and smiled at him. "Hi Logan, how are you doing?"</p><p>"O-Okay. Claudia wants us to take turns talking to him."</p><p>Jen nodded and went over to him. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll be down in the waiting area with everyone,' she said as she headed for the door.</p><p>He nodded and went over to sit next to his friend. He took a deep breath and took Kendall's hand.</p><p>"Hey, Buddy. I'm not sure what to say, Claudia said just to talk and to be honest about everything. So…I don't know what to say. I guess I didn't realize we were all drifting apart so much. If I had, I would have done something. I think that's the problem, you don't realize how bad things are getting until it's nearly too late. I know I haven't been around much, lately. School and tutoring take up most of my time, but those are just excuses. I could have made time, but I didn't. Instead I made excuses because I thought no one else really cared. Except you. You always call or text and I hardly ever answer, or if I do, I'm busy. I can't believe I forgot about that calculus test and I was even blaming you for not reminding me. Except, I found the text you sent two weeks ago, asking when I wanted to get together. I'm so sorry and I just want things the way they were before."</p><p>Logan sat there talking to Kendall for another half an hour and heard someone knock on the door. It opened and James looked in. "Hey, Claudia said to switch."</p><p>Logan nodded. "I'll talk to you later, Buddy," he said and stood up. He looked away from James and quickly wiped his eyes.</p><p>James went over and hugged him. "It's going to be okay."</p><p>"I hope so," Logan said, as he walked to the door.</p><p>"Did he move or anything?" James asked, hopeful.</p><p>Logan shook his head and walked out.</p><p>James went over and sat down next to Kendall. "H-Hey, I can't believe you're still sleeping. You missed two really good games today, the Wilds won theirs, of course."</p><p>James blew out a breath, not sure what else to say. He waited a few minutes, watching his friend, before continuing.</p><p>"So, um, I wanted you to know that I tried answering you last night, but my phone died and you know me, I couldn't find my charger. I thought maybe you had gone to bed, so I left a message. I'm so stupid! I should have just gone over, maybe I would have gotten there before you left. I was wrong about everything I said. You don't act like a little kid, I can't really remember when you did. You play pranks with us and stuff like that, but you also stop us from doing all the stupid stuff that could get us into a lot of trouble. I guess I just…I don't know. I love hockey and playing with you guys, but I really like football too. I guess I got caught up in hanging out with that team and forgot about my real team. I d-don't know what I would have done if you had just walked by and ignored me. I j-just know I'm s-sorry and I w-want us all back. Please wake up, I promise things will be different," James begged. He sat there and held Kendall's hand, unable to hold the tears back any longer.</p><p>He was sitting there, lost in thought, when someone hugged him from the side. "It's okay, James," Carlos said softly.</p><p>"He's not waking up," James sniffed.</p><p>"He will. Why don't you go wash your face before going back to the waiting room," Carlos suggested.</p><p>"Do I look that bad," James asked.</p><p>"Your eyes are just a little red," Carlos told him.</p><p>James nodded and stood up. "I'll use the one down the hall."</p><p>"Okay, take your time," Carlos said.</p><p>"Thank, Los," James said.</p><p>"You're welcome," Carlos said, sitting down. He reached over and turned Kendall's wrist over. He ran his fingers over the scars, shivered, and then smiled. "Papi K was there, wasn't he? That's why you went to the cemetery, to see him. I didn't even remember it was his birthday until we started making plans for yours. I miss him so much, I can't imagine how much you miss him. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Papi, I can't even think about it. Maybe I'd do what you tried to do, but I know you wouldn't let me. I should have been there, little brother… We all should have been there, but I promise we will be from now on. I guess we all just lost each other for a while, but we're here now and we aren't going anywhere. You need to wake up because we love you, we need you, we want you. You have to stop hiding because we aren't going to stop looking for you," Carlos promised. He sat there, softly singing to Kendall until Antonio came for him.</p><p>He heard the door open and smiled a little. "Hi, Papi."</p><p>Antonio went over and sat next to him. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"We're okay. He's just playing hide-and-seek, but we'll find him."</p><p>"I know you will," Antonio said, putting an arm around his shoulders.</p><hr/><p>The entire family spent the next twenty-four hours taking turns sitting with Kendall. Logan started reading Sleepy Hollow to him- Brooke and Jen taking turns with him, Carlos and Jo both sang little songs, James went over game strategies and talked about his latest love interest. Antonio told him stories about when he and Will were younger and would get into trouble, and Katie would watch cartoons and tease him about who was better - Spiderman, or The Powerpuff Girls.</p><p>Still no response from Kendall.</p><hr/><p>It was about three in the afternoon on Halloween, and Carlos was sitting with him again. He had turned on the television and was watching the classic Frankenstein movie and describing things to his friend. He looked over at Kendall and sighed. "You're going to miss Halloween. Mami and Mami D decorated the house so cool, and we talked Logan into being the scarecrow again. Kinda tricked him because we told him it was your turn and there was no way Mami K would let you be the scarecrow even if you wake up in time, which I don't know if you will, but you should because there's going to be all kinds of treats and I even hid a bag of Rolos in the back of my closet for you. Your birthday is in two days and we have such a fun party planned and I don't want you to miss it but if you're still sleeping we can have it later and you'll still have fun, I promise!" Carlos told him without taking a breath.</p><p>"Too loud," a raspy voice said.</p><p>"Sorry, Papi said I talk too fast and too loud and oh my GOD YOU JUST TALKED!" Carlos squealed.</p><p>"Los, too loud," Kendall said, covering his ears.</p><p>"I'll be right back!" Carlos told him, running for the door.</p><p>He ran down to the waiting room and shoved the door open. "HE TALKED!"</p><p>Jen, Antonio, and Katie were there, the others were at the Garcias' to finish preparing the house for Halloween.</p><p>"Carlos, what?" Antonio said, jumping up.</p><p>Carlos hugged him and then grabbed Jen and Katie hugging them. "He talked to me! Come on!" He grinned, pulling them out the door.</p><p>They got to Kendall's room and went in. The television was still on and Kendall was asleep. Carlos' face fell. "B-But he was awake, I swear!"</p><p>Jen went over to the bed and sat next to her son. She squeezed his hand. "Kendall, it's time to wake up, now."</p><p>She looked over at Antonio, who was now comforting a distraught Carlos. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand again. "Kendall William Knight, wake up right this instant!"</p><p>"S-Sleepy," Kendall said, trying to pull his hand away.</p><p>Jen looked at him in shock. "No, you need to wake up right now. Please, baby, we've all been so worried."</p><p>Kendall mumbled and turned away from her. She arched an eyebrow and looked at her daughter. "Katie…"</p><p>Katie grinned before launching herself at her brother. "Time to get up, Big Brother! It's Halloween and we have to get ready for Trick-or-Treating!"</p><p>Katie landed on him and his eyes shot open. "Katie, knock it off!" He looked around, realizing he wasn't home in his own bed. "W-Where am I?"</p><p>Jen sat down and pulled Katie over to her. "You're in the hospital, but you're alright."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"You were out in the cold too long, but the doctor said you'll be fine," Antonio told him, pulling Carlos over with him and sitting in the chair next to the bed.</p><p>"What's wrong, Los, are you okay?"</p><p>Carlos looked over at him and nodded. "I thought you left again."</p><p>"I'm here," Kendall said, still trying to figure out what had happened.</p><p>"I better call home and let them know," Antonio said.</p><p>Jen nodded and pushed the nurse's call button. "Yes?"</p><p>"My son is awake," Jen said, trying to keep from crying.</p><hr/><p>Dr. Mason told Kendall he had to stay the night in the hospital. He wasn't happy he was going to miss the annual Halloween party at the Garcia's, but he was also still a bit shaky. He watched a couple of old horror movies with Jen, and the other boys would send them videos of what was going on at the party.</p><p>Dr. Mason released him the next day and his mom, sister, and the other boys fussed over him until he was ready to lock himself in the bathroom. He still wasn't sure what had happened, but every now and then, he remembered something one of the boys had said. He couldn't tell if it was real or a dream.</p><p>All of the boys had apologized and Kendall forgave them without a second thought. "It's what family does," he told them.</p><p>His birthday was the next day and they had a quiet dinner at the Diamond's house. They had a small cake and since Kendall had to stay off his ankle, the boys played video games. He fell asleep after he was eliminated during one round and woke to find all three of his friends staring at him anxiously. The next weekend they had his actual party at the Garcias' house. Antonio told him to close his eyes before going inside. He did as he was asked and found the entire downstairs decorated like a haunted house.</p><p>"You missed Halloween and wanted to watch horror movies last Friday, so we thought this would be fun," James said, handing him a furry costume.</p><p>"Go change and I'll help you with the rest," Jen told him. Kendall nodded and quickly changed into the werewolf costume. Jen helped apply the furry patches to his face while the other boys changed into their costumes.</p><p>They were all admiring each other's costumes, Carlos was the Frankenstein monster, Logan a zombie, and James was Dracula, when Antonio called him over. I know you love monsters, but there's something else the boys and I planned," Antonio said handing him his skates.</p><p>"What?" He asked in confusion.</p><p>"Come on!" Carlos said, pulling him out the back door.</p><p>Kendall's jaw dropped when he saw half of the back yard had been turned into a skating rink. "How did you do this?"</p><p>"Lots of water and dry ice," Logan told him as he laced up his skates.</p><p>The boys spent the next hour skating before they were called in for dinner.</p><hr/><p>A couple of weeks later the boys were recovering from the beating they received from the girl's field hockey team when the commercial for a singer came on the television. They found a ride to the auditions, hoping to give James his chance at being famous. Things didn't turn out quite as Kendall had planned…but plans change.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Fast forward four years.</em>
</p><p>The boys had just finished singing, We Are, at the Tween Choice Awards and they stood on the stage together.</p><p>Kendall looked at his friends and smiled sadly. The last four years had been incredible, but now it was time to move on. James was going to go on with a solo career while taking business classes. Carlos had already been accepted at the Shakopee Police Academy, Logan had been signed up for pre-med classes, and Kendall had actually received a hockey scholarship to the University of Duluth. It hadn't been easy, training with the band's schedule, but he had done it. Getting up before dawn every morning and practicing for two hours a day.</p><p>If anyone had told him four years ago that he would have been the leader in a band he would have laughed until he threw up. When Gustavo kept hounding him, and his friends told him how stupid he was to not take this opportunity, a plan had formed. A way to pay his friends back for every sacrifice they had made over the years. If things worked out, James could be famous, Logan would have enough money to go to any medical school he wanted, and Carlos could even become a superhero.</p><p>A voice broke through his reverie. "You never told us your dream?"</p><p>Kendall smiled at his friends. "This, this was was my dream, all of us together. It's all I ever needed."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>